will they last?
by twilight loser
Summary: all about brad and sally aslo martha and jack all they need to get over before they can be together!
1. Chapter 1

Will they last?

The day they meet!

Martha was walking down the beach crying. Her boyfriend had gone left her to look after the baby and herself.

It was just like before but this time was different martha knew why but didn't want to tell.

Jack was driving in to summer bay when he saw her just walking around the beach with beautiful brown eyes with the sun beaming on her geogus brown hair.

who was it? jack thought when he drove pasted her.

WHO WAS IT? IT WAS MARTHA OF COURSE!

Brad walked to rachels house and was going to ask her what to do because he liked sally...well loved sally so much but what if she felt different? thats why he needed to walk to rachel a women's point of veiw!

But the truth was sally was at rachels house first and was asking if brad felt the same way to her because the true was they all loved each other (as well as jack and martha!) before they met just didnt know it untill they met!?!

!?! will jack and martha go out on a date!?!

!?!what will happen to sally!?!

!?!brad is going to cry!?!

!?!jack will too when he hears about martha's past!?!


	2. Chapter 2

Brad walked across the beach day dreaming.Sally was walking across by the diner and saw brad. She walked over, brad was talking to himself!

"hey" sally said slowly and brad turned quickly and saw sally and was so shocked that he still had his mouth open and was speechless so sally begin...

"how are you?? its just i saw you talking to yourself and i thought that yo..."

sally was cut off by the sound of sceaming... it was martha

and a odd man martha was pushing him away.

Sally started to run after she saw martha push him away because martha was like family to her and to sally her family was important. Sally didn't noice but brad was run too after he did care about martha but more about sally, because something about this guy brad didn't like so he wasn't going to let sally or martha for that matter get hurt.

"Martha are you ok?? what was that??who was h..."

Sally was cut off by jack. Jack came over because he saw martha cry , he was in his polcie unifom. He pulled martha into a hug. Sally and Brad thought that Jack and martha needed some time alone so they when off leaving Jack and Martha.

After about 20 min's of Martha and Jack just hugging. Martha began to talk. "i thought he was gone, he left like 4 months ago..."

Martha was cutoff by jack...

WHAT HAPPENS NEXT??


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was cut off by Jack

"Who is the man??"

but before Martha could answer he was back "the man" was back

"hey babe!"

Martha tried to run away but he had seen her, Jack grabbed Martha's hand.

Martha looked at Jack and she got something telling her that it was going to be ok with jack there he made her feel so safe like she could take on the world!

"hey babe!" he saided a bit louded.

Martha just watched jack watching his big brown eyes, she could feel his warm touch wicth made a cold go down her back.

"HI BABE!" The man was now getting fedup of martha and jack's "close thing"

"WHO'S HE?"

Martha snapped out of watch jack after he said that.

"more to the POINT who are you?"

jack snapped back at him.

"jack can you take me home"

martha said calmly, jack nodded his head. Then they tried to walk off but...

"MARTHA YOUR NOT LEAVING ME THIS TIME!!!"

He tried to grab martha but jack got in the way,

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER NOW!!"

Jack roared at him, then the man ran off.

Jack and martha walked martha home...

When they got to martha's house and martha asked jack to stay with her the night just incase the man came back.

Jack was ok with that and said he would stay on the sofa. Jack was just about to fall asleep when...

"mmmm...jack..."

It was martha...

"Jack please can you stay in my bed i'am scared"

Jack turn around and saw martha was in tears.

"sure martha"

Martha walked back in to her bedroom and jack followed her. They reached the bed jack and martha lied down then martha rolled over in to jack's arms and started to cry and cry. Jack rapped his arms around martha and kissed her head. Then martha looked up at jack and then it just feeled like the right time so ... martha kissed jack but jack pulled away

"martha are you sure it is what you want?"

"Jack ...never ever been so sure in my life"

After that jack kissed her and martha kissed him back.

_**Then jack turned the lamp off!!! (Just incase Alf came home!)**_

(a few point's beth and tony are togther and maddie is with ric!)

The next morning jack awoke with martha in his arms but didn't move because martha looked so peace full. He had no work today so he could spend it with martha.

About half a hour martha's eyes flicked...

"good morning babe!"

O my god martha thought it was just a good dream.

"Good morning!!"

After a while of chatting about if they were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend they came to a point that they would.

Then they had a shower togther and then started to walk to the diner.

Hand in hand they walked in the diner where brad,sally,tony, beth,maddie,ric and lucus was there.

"o my god look at jack and martha!!!"

it was maddie (martha tolded jack that she had a big mouth but jack didn't care!)

Everyone looked at jack and martha and started to clap and clap!!

Jack kissed martha on the lips. His life now was so great and no one was going to get in the way!


	4. Chapter 4

(mattie is like a sister to jack and lucus now!)(if u dont like this story i dont care!:) i just want reveiws to say its good or to said how i can improve)

The next couple of week flew by for martha, she was happy with family and friends who loved her and ofcourse there was jack. The more time martha spend with jack the more she like him.

"martha...martha did you want to order?"

"martha, girle!"

Irene was waiting waving her hand up and down next to martha's face.

"o sorry Irene i just have a water please i going to wait till jack gets here to order something to eat"

Martha said with a big smile on her face.

"ok girle.. so have you happy with jack?"

"yes loads it great waking up in jacks arms."

"well i'am happy for you...o speak of the devil!"

Jack walked up to Martha and Irene. He smiled at martha, martha looked in to his eyes and felt her heart melt.

"hey, o hiya irene can i have a tea please and a menu please."

"Ok daring see you in a min!"

"hey babe"

Jack said after Irene had gone in to the kitchen. Jack kissed martha on the lips.

About a hour later martha and jack met up with ric and malida and they all went to the beach.

martha had a red and white dress on as martha unzipped it to revaled a light brown bikki and bottoms jack simle at her as he thought how lucky he is to be with martha :)

mattie was wearing small blue shorts and her favourtive red top, then changed it to a pink bikki,

"beautiful as ever" ric said as he scared mattie and martha as he walked by with his bright yellow shorts!

Jack laughted at the girls, martha hit him on the arm, which made him stop laughing and pout at martha.

"arrrrrrrr are u ok jacke bro!!" mattie said with a little laugh!

"shutup sis!" jack said with a nudge

Martha kissing jack better and huged him then mattie laughed.

Jack and martha turned to see ric with a crab clining to his yellow shorts and ric was running around trying to shake it off. Jack when up and took it off. the girls were laughing there heads off, so jack chashed them with the crab. Mattie ran and hided behind ric and Martha just stood there till jack got closer with the crab then she ran for it and hided behind ric too!

Jack put the crab down and laughed and laughed then ric was laughing too! Mattie hit ric around the arm.

Atfer a bit of chatching up and swimming they all sat down and ate fresh egg rolls from the diner then leah's famous mud cake they did have a strawberry scones but ric was showning off his "holding scones with one hand" and dropped them so mattie and martha when and got the mud cake.

Atfer a while of lieing down and chilling. Ric was getting bored...

"hey jack want to go for a suft?" ric smiled as the girls set down for a afternoon of sunbathing.

"yer sounds like fun!" jack simled back

they both grabed they broads and when to the sea...


End file.
